Sanctuary Down Under
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: With the election of a new Prime Minister in Australia, Helen is called over to introduce her into the program. Teslen smut with eventually ensue XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sanctuary Down Under**  
>Rating: <strong>M for later chapters *smirks***  
>Summary: <strong>With the election of a new Prime Minister in Australia, Helen is called over to introduce her into the program. **  
>Pairing:<strong> Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla**  
>Authors Notes<strong>: Hey there! Okay, so I want to thank chartreusian for helping me think up this story and beta-ing it and for giving me inspiration from her fic 'We'll Meet Again' (Which if you haven't read, you really must XD). Thanks also to my friend Justin who dared me to write a Five Chapter story in five days XD Please review, even if you don't like it, please tell me so I can fix it :D

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus rested her head on her hand, reading over the report in front of her. It was possibly the hundredth time in an hour that she had read the same line and she felt the familiar stirrings of annoyance prickle over her neck, not just at the piles of paperwork that she couldn't focus on. There was an incessant tapping coming from her in front of her that she had been trying desperately to ignore but she found her patience wearing thin.<p>

"Nikola!" she snapped, her hand shooting out to his, trapping the pen he was tapping, to the desk. The man in question smirked up at her, and she released his hand, sighing. "I am trying to finish these reports and I am finding it rather hard to with your constant disruptions. Do you not have anything of to keep you occupied?"

He grinned when she said 'hard', wiggling his eyes suggestively and he kicked his feet up onto her desk. "Well, now that you mention it…no." Helen rolled her eyes. "You invited me to Christmas dinner, Helen. You can't just expect me to leave after I have food and presents."

Helen laughed humorlessly. "Because you have never done that before," she mumbled. "And to correct you, Nikola, I didn't invite you. If I remember correctly, you invited yourself."

Nikola grinned, nodding.

"You have to admit though; I did make the festivities much more interesting!"

"I wouldn't call getting my team drunk enough to pass out 'interesting'," she scolded, ignoring the niggling voice that told her that she did rather enjoy his presence at Christmas. It was like old times with The Five and until Nikola was there causing trouble, she had forgotten how much she had missed those times.

The computer behind her bleeped and Helen spun around, making her way over to the console, frowning. She wasn't expecting any incoming calls but in the corner of the screen was a notification of a call from the Australian Sanctuary. She clicked on, sending Nikola a warning glance.

A woman appeared on screen, her light strawberry-blonde hair hanging around her face in loose curls and her green eyes twinkled as she saw Helen.

"Hey Doc!" She greeted and Helen smiled at her, taking in her relaxed posture.

"Joy, this is a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" If Joy wasn't tensed or seemingly stressed, then Helen knew she would have nothing too serious to handle.

Joy smiled, rubbing her slightly freckled nose.

"We just received an incoming from Parliament House and Kev said he wanted you informed. He would have done it himself, but he is tied up with the new intakes, so here I—" her eyes scanned past Helen to Nikola and she gasped. "Is that Nikola Tesla?" She said, her voice an octave higher.

Helen laughed, nodding as Joy swept a hand through her hair to flatten it to no avail.

"Oh gosh, I am like a huge fan!" She grinned and then blushed when Nikola threw her a smile.

"Joy, focus please!" Helen said, unable to hide her amusement, though she knew she would be hearing this from Nikola for months, provided he stayed that long.

"Right," Joy turned back to her, "Sorry. Where was I? Oh right. So the new prime minister has been informed about the Sanctuary Network and she's coming to check it out on Wednesday—"

Helen nodded, catching on. "And she requests my presence?"

Joy smiled. "Well, yeah but don't they all? Oh and hey, you should bring Mr. Tesla and Henry!"

Nikola grinned, moving in behind Helen.

"She'll be there," He told Joy who looked ready to faint at the prospect of being spoken to by the Nikola Tesla.

Helen frowned but agreed, telling the woman that they would leave in the morning before she disconnected, turning to Nikola who was watching her with a smug grin.

"Nikola, you are not—" She began but Nikola's finger on her lip silenced her.

"You heard the woman, Helen. I have to go, too. You don't want to break that poor girl's heart, do you?"

Helen said nothing, staring at him for a long moment, considering her options. If she took Nikola with her to Australia, it was possible that he would cause all sorts of trouble for them and the new Prime Minister might find him all too much. On the other hand, if he was to stay here alone, and she knew Will, Henry and Kate would be determined to come to Australia too, Nikola would only wreak havoc and when she got home, she may not have a home to come back to. She knew what she had to and she sighed, tapping her fingernails on the desk.

"Fine, you can go." She said finally and Nikola grinned, kissing her cheek and his lips lingered for longer than necessary. His touch set her jolted with electricity and she fought back a shiver. Their relationship had changed since Christmas two days ago when Nikola had inebriated her team and lead her into the light falling snow outside, telling her he wanted to show her something. Reluctantly, Helen had followed him, though she had refused to close her eyes and when they finally reached the small frozen pond, Nikola had asked her _so politely_ to look away for a moment and when she turned back, there was a small Christmas tree glowing in front of her. What amazed her was that it was made entirely out of what looked like Tesla Coils and electricity bounced from them, the light dancing across her face. It had seemed so romantic at the time and she had found herself kissing him softly before she could stop herself.

"Go where?" Kate's voice broke through her thoughts and Helen pushed Nikola away, standing as her team entered her office.

"Australia, and before you say anything" Helen said, holding up her hand as Will and Henry opened their mouths, "yes, we are all going, though I need one of you to stay here to help look after things while we're away."

An argument erupted between the three as they fought to go and Helen stood, making her way from the room with Nikola hot on her heels. She'd come back when they had decided.

* * *

><p>Helen smiled as she stepped out of the plane into the warm Australian sun, breathing in the clean air around her, clad in a white tank top and corduroy pants and she turned to her protégé who clambered down the steps, grinning. Australia was one of Helen's favourite countries to visit, especially after Christmas, with its crystal clear beaches and the cuisine that was to die for. She looked around the air strip they had landed at near Brisbanr, surrounded by Gum trees and dense green paddocks. In front of them was the Sanctuary, a large three story building that was only half the size of the one in Old City, but just as breathtaking. It was made back in 1901, not long after the country gained independence from the British government and the architecture was all consistent with that time. Henry grinned as he stepped out and stretched, moving beside Helen, her enthusiasm contagious.<p>

"Been a while since I was here," Henry mused, looking over at the Sanctuary, his face alight with fond memories as a man approached them, grinning. Helen greeted him warmly, as did Henry but Will took his time studying the man. He was tall, his long legs exposed by a pair of very short shorts, which Henry later told him were called 'stubbies' and he wore a thin kaki button up shirt, his skin a golden brown colour. His hair was blonde, speckled with grey but his eyes were a piercing blue colour and Will had to wonder if he was the strangest person he had ever met, and that was saying something with his line of work.

"G'day Magnus, Henry! Welcome back!" He said cheerily, punching Henry's arm in what Will hoped wasn't an affectionate gesture. "Long flight?"

"25 hours, two stop overs," Will yawned, "Yeah, I'd say it was a longflight!"

Helen smiled at the Australian man, ignoring Will.

"Kevin, always the charmer," She said as he kissed her cheek and he threw her a toothy grin.

"And I take it that this is Mr Tesla?" Kevin said rounding to Will and a laugh sounded from behind them near the plane.

"I'm insulted that you would mistake me for Dr Expendable here. I'd like to think that I am better looking than him," Nikola said, his hands on his hips, a cheeky smile gracing his lips and Helen rolled her eyes.

"Kevin Harman, meet Nikola Tesla," She introduced and Kevin grasped Nikola's hand tight, shaking it.

"G'day mate."

Nikola grimaced at him, wiping his hand on his trousers when Kevin let his hand go. Helen finished the introductions. When they had received the message from Australia, Will had been very eager to go, having never been to Australia and from the stories Helen and Henry had told him, he couldn't wait.

"Anyone for a cold beer before we get to work?" Kevin and Will's head snapped up at the word beer. He glanced over at Helen who laughed, nodding and Will grinned.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2: My daughter

"So when does the Prime Minister get here?" Henry asked as they walked into the foyer of the Sanctuary, a large green and purple bird flying past their heads, squawking loudly.

"Tomorrow morning and I know that ol' Magnus here," Kevin said and Helen rolled her eyes but said nothing, "will want to go through all of the paper work and Bangtail Muster all the abnormals before the new sheila gets here."

Will looked over at Henry who shared the same look of confusion he had and when they turned to Magnus, she was nodding in agreement with the man.

"Quite right and I'd also like it if Joy could make sure that the plumbing situation is under control; we do not want a repeat of last time." She said sternly and Kevin chuckled.

"What happened last time?" Will whispered, leaning over to Henry flinched at the memory.

"The last Prime Minister came here about 4 years ago but Joy forgot to fix the blockage in the sewerage and when the PM went to the head…" He shivered, "well, let's just say, he stunk for a week."

Will retched, imagining a man in an expensive suit covered in excrement frowning at a laughing Kevin.

They made their way into an office smaller than Henry's lab and Kevin gestured for them to sit down, producing a 6-pack of a beer Will had never heard of from a small fridge beside the desk. He passed them all one, shrugging when Nikola and Helen declined.

Kevin opened the can quickly, wiping his condensation dripping hand on his shorts and took a long swig.

"Go on, it's my shout mate." He said, pointing at Will's untouched beer.

Will smiled, hooking his finger in the ring and pulled, foam bubbling from the hole and he took a sip, testing it. He moaned, nodding in appreciation and took another sip, looking to Henry who grinned at him.

"Man, why didn't you tell me that the beer here was this good? I would have come here years ago, if I'd known."

"Easy tiny," Nikola said in a bored drawl, "too much and you'll be on the floor like it was Christmas Eve again."

"That wasn't fair, Tesla and you know it!" Will exclaimed, pointing a finger at the vampire who shrugged.

Helen shook her head, turning to the door as Joy made her way into the room, her arms loaded with heavy files that were high enough that she used her chin to keep them from toppling onto the floor, which is precisely what they did when she spotted the Serbian scientist sitting next to Helen. He looked up at the noise, an amused expression on his face as he watched her fumble for the files, Henry and Will getting up to help her. Helen stood too, her face lighting into a smile at the younger woman who finally dropped the files onto her boss' desk breathlessly.

"Joy, it's nice to see you again," she said as the woman turned to her, grinning.

"Hey Doc!" Joy hugged her, her arms wrapped tight around Helen. Will and Nikola watched curiously as the women embraced, but Henry smiled knowingly, taking another sip of his VB.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in what, four years?" Joy said, finally pulling back and Helen kept her arm around her waist, moving them back to sit on the couch and Joy curled her feet under her.

"Yes, I know it has been too long, and I apologise, dear." Helen said gently and Will cleared hi throat, his confusion evident.

"Can I just ask—" He started but Helen interrupted, glancing over to him.

"Will Zimmerman, meet Joy Fraiser." He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "My daughter."

Authors Note: I know this is short but I have to go to bed to catch a flight early tomorrow XD I know I said this would be a chapter a day, but I couldn't get that far that quick :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter and cliff hanger and I'll see you all in 2 and a half weeks! I am going to Tassie! XD Another thing, chartreusian wanted me to point out, not all Aussies are like Kevin :P I made him very clichéd XD


	3. Chapter 3: Denofedoplis

Will spluttered on his beer, a shower of the liquid spraying across the room to Nikola but the vampire ignored it, his eyes wide. His mouth hung open in surprise, a new look on him, as he stared at Helen and her 'daughter', his gaze flicking between the two as questions swarmed through his head. Was this some sick practical joke? Helen would have surely told him that she had another daughter…or Heinrich would have mentioned something right?

Helen chuckled, watching the looks of disbelief on the faces of her protégé and friend.

"You're kidding me right?" Will said, regaining his senses and Joy grinned, laying her arm around Helen's shoulders.

"Why would we lie about this?"

"You'd lie about any old ridgy didge, Joy," Kevin mused from his desk, wiping froth from his slight moustache.

Joy ignored her boss and, suddenly nervous, glanced over at her mother. Her mentor, her idol was giving her the evils as if any moment he would turn vampire and rip out her throat. Helen felt her daughter's nervous glance and she sent Nikola a look, warning him off.

"Joy is my daughter, though she is not my flesh and blood, I have always treated her as such and I would appreciate the same from you all." Her comment was aimed at Nikola who said nothing and continued glaring at the young woman.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kevin said, his voice cutting through the thick, tense silence, "but I just got an alert from the security systems down in the enclosures. One of em' seems to have broken its bounds and escaped and I can't get in touch with Bazza."

"Looks like a job for the Wonder Team," Henry laughed, trying to break the tension. Will smirked, standing in a heroic pose with his hands on his hips.

"Time to take out the trash," He said in a rather good impersonation of Walter that had Helen smiling despite herself.

She stood and the rest of the team did to, the warm sunlight bouncing off her dark curls.

"Nikola, Kevin and I will search the lower levels and the grounds. Will, you, Joy and Henry search the residential areas and the top level. Stay in radio contact. Kevin," she turned to the Head who was pulling a stunner from his bottom draw, "what are we dealing with here?"

"A Denofedopolis," he stated and Helen nodded in understanding.

A Denofedopolis was a native Australian abnormal that was the inspiration to the creature used to scare off foreigners, known as the drop-bear. Though it was a cute creature, it was vicious towards strangers and was known to drop from trees when someone encroached on their territory. They resembled a koala though approximately five times bigger and with snake like eyes and 3 inch claws.

"Be careful, all of you." She stated and the team nodded, spitting into their groups as they headed off.

::Sanctuary::

"Can you please explain this whole thing between you and Magnus?" Will asked finally as they made their way down the hall and Joy chuckled, her green eyes scanning as they went. She could see he had wanted to ask her about it and she was surprised to see that he held out this long. He was a shrink and it was his job to ask these things but apparently, he hadn't wanted to seem rude. Either that or he was scared that she would bite his head off.

"The Doc found me when I was a baby," she started, glancing at Henry who smiled, "She had been over here for a conference and her guide had insisted on taking her a different way through Alice Springs and ended up getting them lost and that's when she found me on the side of the road."

Will raised his eyebrow at her as they rounded a corner, Henry and Joy standing next to the first resident's door. He nodded when she indicated for him to knock and he stepped forward, wrapping his knuckles against the wood. It swung open to a young boy, probably 15, smiling at him, his yellow cat eyes gliding over Will.

"Yes?"

"Jake," Joy said, stepping in front of the blonde, "have you seen the Denofedopolis running around here anywhere?"

Jake shook his head, still staring behind her at Will before his eyes slid to Henry.

"Oh hey Henry," he beamed, shaking the werewolf's hand who smiled. "You want a game of 'Black Ops'?"

"Jake," Joy warned shaking her head.

"Yeah, but let us find this Deno first, okay?"

The boy nodded, glancing briefly back at Will before he shut the door, saying that he would tell them if he saw the creature.

"What was up with him?" Will asked as they started down the hall again.

"Oh nothing, Jake is just a bit iffy about new people. That's all."

He nodded, still not quite sure he understood and they made their way to the next door. After 20 minutes, they deduced that no one in the Residential Corridor had seen the Denofedopolis and Will's head was spinning as he thought over the Abnormals he had just met; there had been a Succubus who had insisted and almost convinced Will to come into her room and spend 'quality time' with her before the other two pulled him back, warning him that he would lose some of his life force if he did (he didn't know what they meant, but it sounded scary), a creature that looked like a Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle with a pouch like kangaroo, a man with eagle-like wings just to name a few.

They were still no closer to finding the Deno, though.

"You haven't told Will the rest of the story," Henry observed when they were in a bathroom, searching for the creature and Joy nodded.

"You're right, but only if he wants to hear it?" She looked at Will questioningly.

"Yeah, of course."

She pushed a toilet stall open, aiming around it with her gun.

"I can only tell you what the Doc has told me; obviously I was only a few days old so I can't remember what happened. When Helen found me, apparently I was close to death and the closest place to take me was a shack that she not far from where the guide had gotten them lost. I needed a blood transfusion, which of course being in the middle of the outback, was impossible but my blood type matched Helen's so that's what she gave me."

"You have Magnus' blood inside of you?" He said, shocked.

She nodded.

"She found out later that when my kind is born, we are just bodies and after our mothers die, our fathers leave us to be found, usually on the side of a highway or near a town. Either we die, or we are found and given blood to live."

"That's barbaric!" Will said, his eye wide with outrage.

"That's fate," She replied with a small smile. "The blood we are given determines out personalities, our traits."

"Yeah, that's why Magnus accepts Joy as her own." Henry piped in.

Will realised he had stopped looking for the Deno and shaking his head, he resumed what he was doing, his mind still whirling.

"So you're Abnormal?" He asked finally.

Joy shrugged.

"I suppose so, though I never really think of myself as such."

"And you never see your father or others of your kind ever again?" He couldn't believe that people out there thought that the best way to raise a child was to dump them on the side of the road and hope that someone finds them in time to give them blood.

"We do, but we never know when that may be; we have to find our own way home; our people are nomadic. That's why when I was 10, Helen sent me back here because at any time, I could wonder off back to my people. I visited her, Ashley and Henry every year but I've never met another of my kind and I doubt I ever will."

"Oh the mischief you used to get us into," Henry reminisced, making their way back into the hall. "Do you remember that summer you came to visit? You were 11, I was 6, and Ash was 4 and on your last day, you decided it would be a good idea to play some pranks on the Big Guy; shaving cream on the face, whoopee cushions and fart bombs. Needless to say, we were grounded for the rest of the summer."

Joy laughed, slinging her arm over his shoulders and she opened her mouth to reply when the radio crackled and Bazza's voice floated over the connection.

"Ugh, hey you guys there? Joy, Kev?"

Kevin responded.

"Hey Baz, where are ya mate?"

The man on the other end groaned. "Catacombs," he replied simply. "With the Deno. Can you guys come get me out of here please? I'm kinda…"There was a squelch, "stuck."

They all laughed and made their way down to the man's rescue, meeting with the others as they reached the door.

Nikola was still glaring at Joy but not as harshly as he had been before but Helen brushed him off, stopping with her hand on the door handle.

"Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rescues, Babies and Glowing

Helen pushed the door open, letting the old wood creak as light filtered into the room they were about to enter and a foul stench hit their noses. Will grimaced, covering his mouth with his sleeve and sent a questioning glance to his boss who raised her eyebrows to him. Joy must have explained the situation to him; she realised and gave him a soft smile before she stepped into the catacombs, aiming her stunner around her.

The others filled in behind her silently, their boots crunching on the dirt beneath their feet and up ahead, they could hear Bazza's laboured breathing.

"Be alert," Helen ordered, scanning the catacombs around them. "That smell could mean that the Denophedopolis is preparing to mate and it most certainly does not enjoy having someone interrupt it."

"Does anyone?" Henry murmured and she chuckled softly.

"You said it 'could mean' the Deno wants to mate," Will started as he glanced at her again, "what, if not to mate, could it have made that god-awful smell for?"

Helen hesitated, inching along the hallway slowly.

"That it is getting ready to feed," She said after a pause and all heads turned towards her.

"Great," Will groaned, dropping to the back of the group and in silence, they made their way towards the Australian man who was trapped against the wall with a thick yellow slime. He turned his head as he heard them approaching and he grinned, his silver eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"About bloody time," Bazza whispered and Kevin lowered his gun, making his way towards his friend slowly, cautious of the Deno that could have been hiding anywhere.

"Look out!"

Helen's warning rang out through the catacombs in time for her team to drop to the ground, but Nikola spun to face her instead and his whole body went flying, old stone and dust filling the air as he hit the wall. Blood was seeping from large gashes in his chest and Helen did her best to hold back the cry that threatened to fall from her lips. The Denophedopolis stood intimidatingly in front of Bazza, its claws bared and its face torn with fury; protecting its mate, Helen thought to herself, a shiver running down her spine.

Crouching low against the wall, her eyes locked on the Australian man stuck to the wall in a dull coloured slime as she fired her stunner at the Deno. A blue current ran across the creature's body and it let out a cry of annoyance but didn't falter, instead rearing up at her. Kevin shot it as well, another energy blast running over it but it only roared again, swinging its giant claws at the man. One sliced his arm and he hissed in pain, dropping to the floor.

"Magnus!" Will called, holding his stunner to the Deno. Helen nodded in understanding and switched the mode on the weapon,.

"Three…."she counted, "Two…..One!"

At once, she, Will and Kevin fired at the Denophedopolis and with a cry, it fell heavily to the floor, unconscious.

::Sanctuary::

"Hold still Nikola!" Helen demanded as he writhed under her fingers.

"Ow, well you've got the worst bedside manner I have ever seen Helen!" He said through gritted teeth. "I don't understand why you have to clean the wound anyway!'

Nikola sat on an infirmary bed as Helen dealt with his wounds, Kevin standing next to Bazza who was now unconscious.

"I've told you; the Denophedopolis has a very toxic chemical on its nails that would render even a vampire immobile." Helen explained.

He said nothing to that, and soon she was done, his wounds gone and she turned to the unconscious man.

"I got the scan results!" Joy rushed into the room, her hands clasping the results and she quickly handed them to Helen, whose eyes bulged at the sight.

"Dear God! It impregnated him!" She hissed and started pacing around the infirmary urgently.

"What?" Came Kevin's reply of disbelief.

"Kevin, I need you to set up an OR right now. Nikola, I'll need you're hands to help me remove this creature, if you're up to it?"

Nikola nodded.

::Sanctuary::

They had been at the operation now for an hour and Helen had still to remove the baby from Bazza's stomach. She and Nikola had been relatively silent most of the time until Helen broke the silence with a question.

"What is your problem with Joy, Nikola?"

He didn't answer for a while but she waited patiently.

"I like to think that I am one of your best friends, and I know you do too Helen, so I don't understand why you didn't tell me about Joy. For you to have had another daughter is quite a big thing to keep from me and frankly I am hurt." He said slowly.

"Nikola, you're the one who left for 60 years and didn't even send a letter, nor did you reply to mine. How was I to tell you anything?"

Silence descended around them like a heavy cloud and Nikola knew she was right. She always was, not that he would tell her so. When she had sent him a letter, begging for him to come be with her after she impregnated herself while James was in London, he had been too furious at her to go.

At least she had told him about Ashley, he thought bitterly. He had had his reasons not to go- various government agencies were hunting him and the public believed him to be dead- he liked to tell himself that that was reason he didn't go, but he knew different. He had been angry at her, raging!

Why in Gods name would she want to carry that monsters child? After all that he did to her, put her through, how could she impregnate herself with John's child?

"I am not sorry that I didn't tell you about Joy, Nikola," Helen said finally. "You do not rule my life, that is something you must remember."

She turned to him, her eyes sparking with anger and hurt.

"Joy is not my real daughter and that is all I will say of the matter. Now, put your petty jealousy and your bruised ego behind you and help me remove this creature from this mans stomach."

He was taken back by the vehemence in her voice and in silence, they continued with the surgery.

::Sanctuary::

How dare he? Helen raged as she stalked down the hallway, her heavy heals clicking angrily on the wooden floor. How dare Nikola assume that everything she did had to go by him first? She had survived perfectly fine without him hanging over her shoulder, coddling her for more than sixty years; she in no way needed him! And yet here he was, judging her for not telling him about Joy. She wasn't even her flesh and blood!

Men, Helen thought darkly, pushing into Kevin's office where her team, Joy, Kevin and Sammie, the other member of Kevin's team, sat waiting for her news on Barry.

No one spoke as she took a seat next to Kevin.

"I managed to remove the infant from Barry without causing either of them lasting damage but it may be a few weeks before he can return to work, I am afraid."

The group nodded, sighing with relief and Helen smiled.

"Now, the prime minister arrives early tomorrow, so before any of you get sleep, I want all of the abnormals secured and -"

Joy cut her off.

"We know the drill, doc," she grinned and Helen raised her perfect eyebrows to the girl.

"As long as the plumbing is fixed this time, Joy."

Taking that as their dismissal, the group stood and began filing from the room, Joy planting a chaste kiss to the older woman's cheek.

"I got it covered."

Helen watched them leave and she dropped onto the couch, her anger at Nikola ebbing away slightly, giving way for her exhaustion. Maybe she should have told him about Joy, she thought suddenly. He was after all, one of the only dearest friends she had left. She sighed, running her fingers through her dark curls and she just say there for a moment, gazing out at the Australia wilderness. At some point, she drifted into dreamless sleep.

"You in there, Magnus?" A hand was on her shoulder, shaking her slightly and Helen sat up quickly, blinking her sleep riddled eyes. Kevin stood over her, that permanent cheeky smirk gracing his lips and she smiled gently up at him.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off," she stifled a yawn.

"Have a nice nap? You missed tucker last night. Will wanted to wake you but I told 'em to leave you."

"Thank you."

The walkie on the table in front of her crackled.

"Uh Doc?" Henry's fear filled voice came through with static and she frowned; something must have been interfering with the signal.

"Yes Henry?" She clicked on, watching as Kevin tensed, ready to leap into action.

There was white noise for a moment before his words, in clipped sentences, filtered the air.

"Joy...Nikola...glowing...attacked her..."

Static cut of his words and Helen cursed, jumping to her feet and snatching a stunner from the wall, she and Kevin raced out of the room. She had no idea where Henry was but the last place Nikola was, was the infirmary though she doubted he was there.

The Lab, she decided, knowing that Joy was going to check all of the lab equipment and security systems for the PM's visit.

As they made their way towards the labs on the main level, Kevin was radioing the others, letting them know to be on the lookout for Joy, Nikola or Henry.

"Will's gonna meet us down in the lab and Sammie is still sitting with Bazza."

Helen nodded and stopped as they got to the door of the Lab, checking the charge on the stunner. There was nothing but silence through the wood - she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not- but she wasn't taking any chances

She exchanged a look with the man and with a short nod, they crept inside.

A glowing white light stung their eyes as they entered and Helen shielded her face, seeing Kevin copy her. Where on earth was that light coming from?

"Doc!" Henry called from somewhere in front of them but Helen could see nothing through the pulsating light.

"Henry, you'll have to keep talking to me!" She replied. "I need to find a way to shut off that god-awful light!"

"Good luck with that! It's coming from-"

A groan from another direction cut him off and Helen started towards it blindly, her hand that wasn't cast over her eyes feeling in front of her for any obstacles. After a few cautious moments, her foot connected with something hard and there was another, very familiar groan.

She bent down and rolled over the man she had been friends with for more than a hundred years; Nikola Tesla. His face was covered in fading burns and he had large gashes covering his chest.

"Oh my god!" She breathed.

And then the light filtered into her head, white searing pain burning through her cranium and it wasn't long before she passed out.

A/N: Been a while, I know…sorry *smiles sheepishly* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…this story might be longer than originally anticipated, sorry lol New chapter of 'Sanctuary goes to Preschool' will be up later today when I get off my ass and write it…Please review! xx


End file.
